


The Segway Adventure

by QueenAthenaTheFirst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack AU, Hospital, Jasico friendship, M/M, Segway - Freeform, a hand truck, botanical exhibition, btw Bianca is alive, plus - Freeform, so that kinda changed Nico's personality, you might wonder what those two things have in common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAthenaTheFirst/pseuds/QueenAthenaTheFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or else known at that weird crack AU:</p><p>When they arrived at the parking lot, Jason noticed that the only motorcycle there was, was  a Harley Davidson, “Is this yours?” he asked, amazed by the beauty of the vehicle.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t own a motorcycle. Well I did have one but long story short, It got confiscated” the boy laughed nervously, he then pointed at an old Segway that was hiding behind the black beauty that Jason had been admiring some minutes ago “This is our ride”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Segway Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so please don't go Grammar Nazi on me, but if there are some mistakes, feel free to comment them so that I can correct them.

“Guys, I’m being serious right now” Jason whined as he held some ice on his right foot “It hurts”.

Percy, drinking his Ice-Tea looked over at Jason “Don’t be such a baby” he said.

“Yeah Jason, it was just a bee. Nothing serious” Piper added.

“Nothing serious, are you kidding me…. I’m having an allergic reaction” he half shouted, half cried from the pain.

“Beh, it happens to everyone” Percy joked while taking a pic of a blue flower. Even in a botanical garden his love for blue wouldn't disappear (not even for a tiny-bit), Jason thought sadly (for he was hella annoyed by Percy's love for the color blue).

You see, Hazel had decided to invite them all to her step-mothers botanical garden where there was a new Tropical Flowers Exhibition. Jason, not being fond of flowers, hastily agreed to come, and knowing his luck, he got stung by a bee. Good thing was that he could leave the exhibition; bad thing was that he was having an allergic reaction and no one seemed to care.

“I might die” he coughed “No, scrap that. I will die”.

“Heh, look at that. It’s red” Percy smiled like a child and started poking Jasons leg with a stick.

“First of all, stop that, second of all: why the hell are you poking my foot WITH A STICK-WHERE DID YOU FIND THE STICK” .

“Hello-oo, we’re in a botanical garden” Percy shook his hands in front of Jason, as if he was talking to a drunk a person.

“That’s it guys, as soon as I find someone to give me a ride to the hospital I’m out of here” Jason said.

“Good luck with that” Piper laughed and went on smelling some weird pink and yellow flowers.

Jason had been walking for a good long twenty minutes, asking everyone he met for a ride, that meant: three grandmas who wouldn't stop looking at him while keeping their noses up, a thirty year old guy with a weird mustache, and a woman with a poodle in her arms.

As you might have understood, no one agreed to take him, until- “So you’re looking for a ride?” a guy around his age asked him.

“Yeah, do you happen to have a car?”.

“Even better” the boy grinned and held up a helmet that was hidden under the bench.

“I hope your parents won’t mind” Jason glanced at the helmet, feeling a little uneasy, he never really liked motorcycles.

“Nah, my father’s off to some business trip and my step-mother is pre-occupied with those flower thingies” he furrowed his brows “My sister might be though, I’ll just send her a text”.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Jason noticed that the only motorcycle there was, was a Harley Davidson, “Is this yours?” he asked, amazed by the beauty of the vehicle.

“Actually, I don’t own a motorcycle. Well I did have one but long story short, It got confiscated” the boy laughed nervously, he then pointed at an old Segway that was hiding behind the black beauty that Jason had been admiring some minutes ago “This is our ride”.

Jason couldn’t help it, he let out a laugh. The boy tried to hide his giggle but then he went on a full-lenth laugh. They ended up, catching for breath, after a good old two minutes of laughter.

“Man, now that’s something I have never done in my entire life”.

“Why are you whining, you need to go to the hospital and my motorcycle got confiscated last week. That’s your only solution, take it or die from an allergic reaction”.

“So demanding” Jason joked “I’m Jason by the way, what’s your name?”.

“I’m Nico, Nico Di Angelo”.

“Nice to meet you Di Angelo”.

“Your too Jason”.

They’ve been driving for half an hour but that thing was so slow that even a grandpa with a walking cane had passed them-a smirk or his wrinkled face.

“Can’t this go any faster” Jason asked.

“Oh man, why didn’t you say you wanted us to go faster. Wait let me take out my turbo engine” he fumbled around his leather jacket pockets “Oh no, it seems I forgot to take it with me” he rolled his eyes and went back on driving. 

“Hey, why are you being so moody all of a sudden?”.

“I’m being moody? I’m helping you g-“Nico got cut off by Jason's screams “WATCH OUT”.

A black cat had decided to cross the road, without looking left or right (cat has guts) and because Nico didn't have his eyes on the road, they almost crushed it.

Almost, is the key word. You see, the Segway was so slow that the cat had enough time to stop and clean itself a bit before continuing its path as if nothing had happened.

“YOU ALMOST KILLED IT”.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, and anyway it’s your fault” Nico glared.

“My fault?! HOW IS IT MY FAULT”.

“You said I was being moody”.

“Well you where”.

“Sarcastic is not moody you idiot” Nico rolled once again his eyes.

“I know that” Jason snapped and then winced; his leg had now started swelling.

“We’re almost there” Nico said.

“How much more?” Jason asked.

“Uhmm, about fifteen minutes by foot and twenty minutes by Segway” .

“So by foot it is then” Jason tried to joke but his pain had grown immense.

“Yeah, wait… I have an idea” Nico smiled and went run towards a Supermarket that was close to where the cat accident could have happened.

Five minute later he came back with a hand truck.

“What is that” Jason asked worriedly.

“It’s your new vehicle”.

“A hand truck?”.

“A hand truck!”.

“No way” .

“Yes way, now jump on before you die”.

“Fine” Jason mumbled got on the hand truck, this day was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Nico started pushing the hand truck with all his force but he just couldn't make it move past a meter.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

“You’re heavy” Nico replied “Let’s just get back to the Segway”.

“No way” Jason cried.

“Why?”.

“Well, we did see a black cat pass us, and we did almost hit it. It’s bad luck!”.

“Unbelievable, you mean to tell me that you don’t want to get on the hospital faster and easier because we passed a black cat”.

“Yeah…!?”.

“Get on the Segway”.

“Fine, but if we die, it’s your fault”

“YOU’RE ALREADY ON THE VERGE OF DYING! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET?!” Nico shouted.

“Good genes I guess” Jason smiled and got on the Segway.

It actually took a bit longer to get to the hospital, but they did it.

“So where’s the hand truck?” Jason asked, as the doctor was giving him a shot.

“Shit, I forgot it on the highway. I’m going to get it, anyways, see ya later” Nico waved goodbye.

“Wait, when are we going to see each other” Jason knew he sounded a tiny bit desperate, but it had been a while since he had so much fun.

Nico shrugged “I don’t know, maybe at Bianca and Hazel’s place”.  
“How do you know Bianca and Hazel?” Jason asked.

“They're my sisters” Nico laughed at Jason's shocked expression and let, his laughter could be heard from down the hall.

Jason smiled to himself and thought that he couldn't wait to see more of this guy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment to make my day ^-^


End file.
